Southbound: On the Edge of the World
by iloveiggy
Summary: Set after The Reckoning, Chloe and Derek have been captured for termination. They are flown to the Falkland Islands off the coast of Argentina and from there, taken aboard a ship destined for Antarctica, along with hundreds of other "failed" experiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be."_

Unfortunately, as per usual, when something could go wrong, it would go wrong.

Because two hours later, I was definitely _not_ right where I wanted to be. I was not safe, and I was _not_ in my happy place. Unless, of course, I considered my happy place to be a Kanine Kamper, size medium.

Actually, scratch that – a Kanine Kamper, size XXL, _at least_, judging from the hulking black shadow of a person heaped at the back of the crate. Soft breaths whispered through the enclosed space, so I decided not to test my luck and wake him – or, I suppose, her – up. Turning away from the person, I focused on the horizontal bars of my prison – well, someone else's, too, but I tried not to think about that.

_Wait – horizontal? Weren't dog crate bars supposed to be, uh, vertical?_ I inched forwards and caught sight of a pair of steel-toed black leather boots …. Attached to the wall?

_I'm lying down,_ I managed to think, head spinning.

Twisting awkwardly, I tried to hold my balance and sit up, but a wave of black and white dots danced across my vision and my stomach gave a sickening lurch. I hissed in a breath as I leaned on my knee.

"Awake now, are we?"

Steel-capped toes flashed as a burly mass of muscle came to rest in a crouch in front of the bars, the flat side of a wicked-looking knife tapping out a beat on his thigh.

"Hello, little thing," he whispered, leering in at me. "Didn't know we pulled in a cute one today." He inched closer. "Is there anything I can get for you, little one?"

I blinked and tried to swallow over the lump of fear constricting my throat.

"W-w-water w-would b-b-be n-nice," I mumbled hesitantly. My eyes had a mind of their own, darting warily between the ground and the knife clutched loosely in the man's hands, drumming a steady rhythm. His grin widened.

"Water I have," he said, leaning forward and reaching a hand to the top of the crate. I leaned forward expectantly –

– And felt a burning pain sear across my cheekbone as the guard drew the tip of the knife across my face. Cackling, he wiped the bloody knifepoint on his pants, and with one harsh kick to the front of the crate, sauntered back out of sight.

I yanked myself backwards, upsetting my knee again. I could feel a warm wetness trickling from my cheekbone to my chin, and I let out a gasping sob as I lurched backwards over a pair of legs clad in dark jeans.

"S-s-s-sorry!" I squeaked, sticking my hands out before I hit the ground.

"Chloe?" I raised my eyes at the raw emotion in the deep rumbling voice, and locked my gaze on a pair of glittering green eyes.

"D-Derek?" I whispered, holding my breath. "I-is t-t-that y-you?" _Please, please let it be Derek,_ I prayed, squeezing my eyes shut tight against the hot tears welling up.

In answer, I was lifted carefully up and into his lap – Derek's lap.

Once I was started, I couldn't seem to rein in the tears. I winced every time a salty droplet wormed its way into the cut on my cheek, and my knee was still throbbing. I probably couldn't put any weight on it – not that I planned on testing that theory any sooner than I had to.

Derek's eyes were glittering, and he directed a low growl towards the guard. Turning the sleeve of his sweatshirt up to reveal the soft, clean fleece, he gently sponged the blood off of my cheek.

He checked his watch, the blue light glowing neon-bright in the darkness – 1:45 a.m. "You should rest," he said gently, easing me down.

"Only if y-you sleep, t-t-too," I countered, knowing he was likely to stay up watching over me anyways. "If y-you w-want to p-protect me, y-y-you n-need to be a-awake to d-do it." He looked conflicted, but finally lay down on his side and tucked me under his arm, my back pressed to his chest. I could feel the soothing warmth of his body radiating towards me, and I curled myself up tightly, tucking my knees to my chest.

He nuzzled my neck, breathing in my ear. "Sleep," he whispered.

I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Chloe. Chloe, wake up. _Chloe._"

"I'm up," I mumbled. "W-what's the r-rush? W-we're obviously s-s-stuck h-here."

"_Chloe._"

I looked up, meeting Derek's feverishly glittering eyes. I sucked in a breath, and tentatively rested my palm on his forehead. It was slick with sweat and warm as an open fire.

He was going to Change.

In a dog crate that was probably spellbound.

Meaning it was likely to blow up if we so much touched it the wrong way.

And I was stuck in the crate with him.

"Chloe, we've got to get you out of here," Derek whispered. I could see his muscles rippling under his sweat-drenched shirt. Tufts of black fur sprouted and receded, shadowing his forearms and his neck.

I nodded stiffly. "How?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it," Derek muttered. "You're going to have to ask that guard if you can use the bathroom. I hate to have you alone with him for even a second, but I don't think there's anything –"

"Derek, i-it's okay. I'll b-be f-f-fine. But h-how are you getting o-out? I-I'm n-n-not leaving y-you." I crossed my arms over my chest and directed my best glare at him.

He brushed off my question and grimaced as his muscles spasmed. "It's not a problem. I'll be a wolf soon." I rested my hand on his sweat-slick shoulder.

"When d-do I n-n-need to leave?" I whispered.

"_Now,_" he growled through clenched teeth. He hissed in pain as his back arched, limbs flailing. I pressed my back up against the bars of our prison, trying to take up as little space as possible.

"H-hello?" There was no answer.

"E-excuse m-m-me?" I tried again, louder this time.

"What does pretty girl want this time?" the guard asked mockingly. "More water?" He flashed his knife, and I shrank back from the bars. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath in.

"I-I-I h-have t-to use t-t-the b-bathroom," I mumbled.

"Pretty girl has a stutter." He laughed harshly, but he unlocked the crate and hauled me to my feet. I shot him a weak glare and tried to shake his hand off my upper arm. "Oh no you don't, little thing. I'll be gone in more ways than one –" he mimed his death, drawing a finger across his throat "– if the Doctor finds out his prize possession got away on my shift."

_The Doctor – as in Dr. Davidoff?_ I wondered. It would certainly make sense, him being the head of the operation the last time (or two or three) I was brought in.

I was pulled from my thoughts – literally – when the guard yanked me to the right and down another hall, stopping in front of a heavy metal door that looked like all of the others.

"Bathroom," he said gruffly, and turned to look at me, grabbing my wrist. "And don't go trying any funny business. There's no window and the door doesn't lock. Longer than two minutes and I'm coming in."

"But –" I protested.

"Shut up and use the bathroom." He yanked the door open and shoved me in, and I yelped, feeling the bones in my wrist grind together under his harsh grip. The door swung shut with a dull thud, and I was alone in a whitewashed cube with nothing but a toilet, sink, showerhead, and a bar of unscented industrial soap. There was no mirror and no door to the shower, so smashing glass and using it as a weapon was out of the question.

The clock was ticking. I needed a plan, fast, and I needed more time in order to come up with one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Only _five_ extra minutes to take a shower?

Was this guy serious?

"If you're gonna shower, turn the damn water on!"

Apparently, he was – I twisted the knob and jumped back as the spray pounded the tile, water swirling down the drain in an indent beneath the showerhead. At least I wasn't actually planning on taking a shower; I shivered at the thought of having my clothes off only a couple of feet away from that creep, behind a door that I couldn't lock.

I pressed my palms against my eyeballs until I saw blue sparks, willing myself to think, think, _think!_ I needed something I could hit the idiot over the head with, so preferably something that wasn't screwed to the ground – and the bar of soap definitely wouldn't cut it.

I turned in a slow circle; there wasn't even a trashcan. _Could I unscrew the toilet seat? _I gave the toilet an experimental kick, shooting a furtive glace at the door. It stayed shut. Crouching, I tugged on the stained ceramic. I didn't even want to _think_ about what I was touching. I picked at the metal attaching the seat to the toilet bowl, before giving in to force.

I wedged myself into the space between the toilet and the wall, put my feet up, and using the wall for leverage, shoved with all my might. I was getting nowhere; I could feel tears of frustration welling up in the corners of my eyes.

My feet slipped and I landed heavily on the ground, knocking my head back against the wall. I swore, yanked off my shoe, and chucked it at the stupid, uncooperative toilet.

My sneaker bounced gently, and it was like I was watching in slow motion. There was nothing I could do.

It landed in the middle of the toilet.

_Crap._

No way was I trying to fish it out of there – and no way was I giving up just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I squeaked as the door flew open, smashing against the tiles. I looked up hopefully, expecting Derek.

"Haven't taken your shower yet, pretty girl?"

I shrieked, but knew immediately it was the wrong thing to do as his face darkened. He kicked the door closed with his heel and had his hand over my mouth in an instant, his breath on my neck making my insides twist.

"You know," he remarked, "I have some time before anyone will notice me missing." He stroked my hair with his free hand and I whimpered, shrinking away.

"L-leave m-m-me a-alone," I mumbled around his hand, pushing against him. He pretended to consider the idea, before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think I can do that. So sorry," he replied insincerely, grinning. "Right then – clothes off, pretty girl."

I was panicking; my eyes were the size of saucers, and I squirmed and pulled against him. This couldn't happen to me, it _couldn't._ Where was Derek? Tears leaked out of my eyes and I gasped, struggling frantically as I felt him tearing my shirt.

"Stop, stop, _stop,_ please!" I sobbed.

The next instant I was stunned as I felt a palm connect with my face. My cheek and the corner of my lip were numb, and the tears kept pouring down my face as I felt my shirt and jeans come off. I sobbed even harder, my breath coming in short gasps that made me dizzy.

"Derek," I whispered. "Oh, Derek, help me, _please _help me, _please._"

"Crying for your boyfriend ain't gonna help, pretty girl," he sneered. His hands were on my chest and it hurt, it hurt so much. I could almost feel the purple-blue bruises springing up. And worst of all, I was utterly, completely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Chloe. Chloe, _Chloe!_"

Someone was calling me but I felt so fuzzy and numb. I didn't think I could open my eyes, and there was a rhythmic pattering I could feel lightly on my skin from my head to my toes. Then the pattering stopped and I couldn't feel anything at all. I cracked open my eyes, but it was all so blurry and I felt so heavy I thought I could sink through the floor.

I looked up and saw a showerhead surrounded by blinding white tiles. "Why'd I fall asleep in the shower?" I whispered groggily.

"Chloe, we need to go, _now_," Derek hissed.

"Derek," I mumbled, "What happened?" I blinked to clear my eyes and looked up and his face, hovering over mine.

"Oh, Chloe," he whispered, smoothing my wet hair.

"Help me up," I croaked. "Please."

He looked torn. "Chloe, I …" His eyes flashed down and then back to my face, filled with fire. I rolled over onto my side and glanced down. See-through white underwear and purple-blue bruises against pale skin met my eyes, and I blanched.

"Oh, god. Oh my god." I felt numb and shivery at the same time. Tears pricked my eyelids. I pulled myself up shakily, sitting with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"Chloe, please let me touch you. I didn't want to move you in case you were … were uncomfortable … but I can't stand to see you like this, Chloe, I just can't." His eyes were glowing green embers and he dug his hands roughly through his hair.

I nodded meekly, and he pulled me into his lap, cradling me close. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered roughly into my hair. "I don't know what happened to you, Chloe, but I know you did nothing to deserve it."

"It hurt so much," I mumbled into my hands. His grip tightened on me, surrounding me, and I felt his muscles harden. Then he kissed my head and pulled me up, wrapping his jacket around me and handing me my jeans.

"We need to get moving. But we're going to talk later, when we're safe."

I nodded and pulled my jeans on under Derek's sweatshirt. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together, and we slipped out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

We were doing so well, creeping through the corridors on silent feet, until we reached the last door that stood between us and freedom. As soon as we set foot outside, the alarms went off, splitting my skull and bleeding red lights onto the dark pavement.

Derek cursed.

We took off running, every step scraping the soles of my bare feet. I was limping and my breathing was ragged by the time we reached the edge of the forest. Each breath burned my lungs and every move I made pulled agonizingly at the stitch in my side. Derek's hand in mine pulled me forwards, but the forest was dark as midnight and I was running blind.

My foot caught on an exposed tree root, and I only had time to feel the sickening lurch in my stomach before I was falling. Any breath I had left escaped my lungs as Derek grabbed me around my middle and hoisted me up – and up again, cradling me in his arms.

"Derek, put me down!" I whispered, horrified. "You'll slow us down and they'll catch you and even if we made it half a foot I'm too heavy for you to carry and –"

He kissed me, quickly, surely, and took off running.


End file.
